Molestia Gamer Luna: The Bet
by KaizerKaiju2014
Summary: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna make a bet to see if Celestia can go 5 days without doing anything dirty. Can she do it? Or will Luna reap the bets reward? Read on to find out! Special guest... Derpy! Based off of Ask Princess Molestia Gamer Luna. Final chapter up! Woot! The first chapter doesn't suck anymore. I fixed it for mah peeps.
1. The Bet

The Bet

Princess Celestia busted through Princess Luna's door.

"Luna! We've finally reached half a million followers!" Luna covered herself with her black silk blanket.

"Jeez! Knock before you come in!" Luna's face was bright red.

"Luna? What were you…?" Celestia gasped as she put it together, "You were _clopping_ weren't you?!"

"No! I was not clopping! I—you—that's…YOUR thing!" Celestia trotted over to her bed.

"Then what is thing you're clutching _oh_ so dearly?" Celestia was right up in Luna's face. Luna hid the picture under her blanket.

"It's nothing! Go away!"

"Was that a picture of a pony, hmm? It was Shining Armor! I KNEW it!"

"It wasn't Shining Armor!"

"Then who was it?"

"Nopony!" Celestia jumped on Luna's bed and wrestled the picture from her grasp. "Big sister, NO!" Celestia stood up and held the picture with her magic.

"Oh. My. God." Luna hid her head under the blanket. "You were clopping… to _DERPY_?!" Luna shouted from under the sheet, "Shut up!"

"You really were clopping to Derpy!" Luna threw the sheet at her.

"YOU SHALL BE SILENT, BIG SISTER!"

"You were totally clopping to Derpy!"

"BE QUIET!"

They stared at each other. Celestia looked around. "DERPY!"

"No! Please don't tell her!" Celestia ran out of the room. Luna chased her.

"Derpy! Where are you?!" Celestia rounded a corner. She entered the Stallion's bathroom (Or the guard bathroom). Luna ran around a corner, searching for Celestia. Celestia sighed. Two Stallions stared at her. "… Hey, booyyys." The door flew open. Luna glared them down.

"I knew I'd find you in here!" Luna jumped toward Celestia but she stepped out of the way and Luna tackled one of the stallions. Celestia ran past the other stallion. The stallion stared into space. "…Did I just get felt up?" Luna pushed him out of the way and ran toward Celestia. Luna had a bit of gum in her hair now and had a piece of toilet paper stuck to her hoof. Celestia trotted down the hallway of the castle. She went into Luna's game room and closed the door just as Luna was near it, causing Luna to run snout first into the thick, oak door. Luna sat on the floor and held her snout. "Owwwww…" She stood up and tried to open the door. "Damn it! Sister! Open the door!" Celestia called to Luna through the door.

"By the way, I just saw your Nintendo Store bag! Turns out you DID by the Big Mac after all!" Luna's pupils shrank. "Oh, hi, Derpy! I knew you'd be in here!"

"Hullo, Princess! I'm playing Pony Kart!"

"Of course you are. I have some great news about Luna!"

Luna ripped the door off its hinges. "YOU SHALL CLOSE THY MOUTH, SISTER!" Celestia and Derpy stared at her. She looked like a mess. Derpy looked at Celestia. "What happened to da princess?"

"Yeah, what did happen to you?" Derpy hopped up. "Well, when I was very young, my mummy dropped me on my…"

"Not you, Derpy." Luna walked toward her.

"You! You happened! God, I am SO sick of you! Every day and every night! You're always annoying me, or messing with my stuff, or having sex with other ponies, or clopping and leaving your… whatever all over the place! Don't you think that gets tiring?! Don't you think I would like just 48 hours of not hearing moaning, or screaming all the time?! Don't you think you could tone it down just a little?! Don't you think you could just leave me alone for just 48 damn hours?!" Celestia stared at her.

"I… didn't know you felt that way, Luna." She looked at the floor. "So… 48 hours is all you want?"

"At the least!" Celestia looked at Luna.

"All right, let's make a bet. If I don't have sex with anypony for 60 hours, 5 days, then you must clean the rug for 2 weeks for trailing toilet water down my hallway and getting wood chips on my beautiful floor. If I break and do something sexual within the 5 days, then… you… *sigh* you may rule Canterlot completely for 1 week."

"2 weeks."

"Deal." They shook hooves. Luna puffed out her chest. "5 days starting n…"

"Tomorrow!"

"…Fine." Celestia ran out of the castle as fast as she could. Derpy sat in the corner of the game room. "Oh, Derpy, I'm so sorry you had to see me that angry. I was just tired and frustrated and…" Derpy hugged her.

"Is okay. You do not have to apple-gize." Luna looked at her.

"Here, I'll take you out to buy those six-pound muffins you love so much." Derpy hopped up and down.

"MUFFINS! Muffinsmuffinsmuffinsmuffins muffins MUFFINS!"


	2. Day 1

Celestia knocked on Twilight Sparkle's door. Spike opened it. "Oh, hi, princess. Are you here for Twilight? She's up in her room. She's actually writing you a scroll right now."

"Oh, is she now? I'll read it with her. Now you run along and have fun with… whoever it is you have fun with and… do whatever it is you do with whoever it is you do those things with… Bye." Celestia pushed Spike out and shut the door. She looked, psychotically, at the stairs leading up to Twilight's room. She dashed up the flight and slammed Twilight's door closed and locked all of the locks. Twilight jumped a foot and spilled her ink.

"Awww…"

"I'll buy you a gallon of ink! Now come here!"

"Princess? What are you…?"

"No talk time! Fuck time now!" She tackled Twilight.

It was 9:16 p.m. Time to lay down the sun and raise the moon. Celestia opened the castle door and sluggishly walked to her room.

"Guards! Clean up… all this sweat… immediately!" She plopped down onto her bed and breathed heavily. Luna walked in.

"Wow. Look at you."

"Be… quiet… Luna!" Celestia's bed sheets were already wet.

"I've already raised the moon. You must now lower the sun."

"Yeah… fine… whatever…" Her horn started to glow a foggy white.

"You were really goin' at it, huh?" She slowly nodded her head. The sun zigzagged into the horizon and disappeared. Celestia fell asleep.

Luna trotted back to her room to find that the sheet was still in the corner of the room. She took it, unfurled it and laid it on the bed. She took her crown and crest off and placed them on the table. "Oh, wait. We forgot to answer the fan mail!" She put her royal things back on and rushed into the mail room. She looked over at the 'Want to answer' section and pulled out a letter. "Wow. Big surprise! Another one for me!" She opened it and read it. "Dear Princess Luna, I wish for you to know that there are at least a thousand of us who wish to worship your plot."

"…Nope."

She threw the letter into the trash. She grabbed another one and opened it. "Luna, what would YOU do with the rule 63 gun?"

"Hmm." She grabbed the rule 63 gun out of Celestia's closet and shot her with it. "Wow." She tilted her head. "WOW." She tilted her head the other way. What Luna sees is that Celestia's rule 63'd penis is a peeled banana. Luna wrote it down on the paper and put it onto the website for the world to see. Luna snickered. She trotted by Celestia's room to find out that she never turned her back. "Oh yeah." She zapped him with the gun and put it back in the closet.

She went back to her room and took off her crown and crest again. She took off her shoes and got into bed. She drifted off when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door with her magic and saw Derpy sitting in the doorway. "Derpy? What's wrong?" Derpy stood up.

"The muffin made my tummy hurt." Luna chuckled to herself.

"See? This is why I don't let you have those all the time."

"Can I sleep in here like last time?"

"Of course you can, Derpy." Luna pulled out the spare mattress out from under her bed and got some covers. "Just remember to aim for the bucket this time."

"O-tay!" Derpy hopped into the mattress. "Gunight, princess!"

"Night, Derpy." Luna rolled over and sighed. She started to fall asleep until she opened her eyes wide. "Oh, god, I forgot the bucket." Luna sat up and got a bucket from the under her bed. Derpy moaned. "Here it comes," Luna thought to herself. She got the bucket there just in time. Luna looked away while Derpy… you know. Luna waited until Derpy was finished. Luna got a cloth and a towel from her bathroom. She wiped Derpy's mouth and put the bucket in the sink. Without looking at it, of course.

"Tank you, princess!"

"You're very welcome." Derpy lay on her back while Luna rubbed her stomach. _"Big muffin, small muffin, chocolate chip and bluuueberry. Soft muffin, crunchy muffin, little ball of dough…" _Derpy started to snore softly. "It's amazing no matter how sick she is of muffins; thinking about them still puts her to sleep. Now that song is stuck in my head." Luna lay on her side, staring at the moon. "Hmm hmhm hmm hmhm. Hmm hm hm hm hmmm." Luna slowly drifted to sleep.

Celestia awoke with a start. It was 5:22 a.m. "Oy… time to raise the sun." She had a note on her pillow.

"Remember the bet." She raised the sun and walked toward Luna's room.

"Ohh, my back…" She opened Luna's door and saw Derpy in the mattress near the bathroom. "Damn it. I keep telling her not to give Derpy six-pound muffins!" She threw a pillow at Luna's face. She still had a scuff mark on her muzzle. The pillow collided with Luna's nose.

"Ah, hey! What?!"

"Time to lower the moon."

"Jeez, fine!" Luna lowered the moon and looked at Derpy, who was holding the extra pillow Luna gave her. "Oh, I'll let her sleep in."

Luna trotted out to the kitchen, where the royal staff was already making breakfast. Non-fat rye bread with a dab of butter with a little sugar and a bit of vanilla and non-fat chocolate milk with a hint of sugar and a teaspoon of whipped cream for Celestia, and waffles with juice for Luna. Luna plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. She only had her crown and blue slippers on. Celestia sat on the couch next to her. Luna was flicking through channels rapidly. Celestia tried to follow along but couldn't.

"How can you read the channels that fast?"

"I dunno." She flicked to _Fillies and Tiara's_. Celestia looked at Luna.

"Ooh, can we watch this?!"

"No way." She flicked to Dragon Ball E. Goku was just about to punch Vegeta. Luna smiled and sat back. Celestia stared at the mindless violence.

"What in Equestria…Ooh, look at the pecks on the one with the spiky mane!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, please! You never said anything about thinking it!"

"You cum anywhere, you lose."

"Fine!"

The two sisters finished their breakfast and went to their rooms. Sometimes Luna pondered on how few royal duties her sister did. Luna went onto her laptop and started to play Minecraft. Celestia just sat in her room.

"Hmm. Everything I ever did involved royal things or perverted things. Now I can't do either. Huh." She looked around. She looked out the window. It was pouring. She sighed heavily. She walked around her room. "Ooh, I know! I'll read these old magazines!" She pulled out a stack of magazines out from under her bed. "Ohh. It's these magazines…" She put them back under her bed. She lit the underside of the mattress with her horn and looked at all the sex toys, bondage straps, empty alcohol bottles and cans, dirty pictures, and jars of… certain liquids… She stood up straight and opened her closet. There were various body pillows, naughty outfits, more magazines, more sex toys, blow up dolls, dirty posters, dirty movies, and more jars of…certain liquids… "Wow. I DO have a problem."

Luna was an inch away from the computer screen. "Come on, come on! Die, Creeper, die! Come on! No, no! Go awayNODON'TBLOWUP! Awww… Man!" Celestia peeked into Luna's room. "Now I gotta put all this stuff back! … What do you want, sis?" Celestia walked in.

"Oh, nothing. I was just… seein' whatchoo were playin'…"

"Minecraft."

"Oh… 'Mine…Craft.' I remember the, uh, the question we got on that."

"Eeyup."

"So… can I, uh, watch you play?" Luna looked up.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Celestia lay down on the bed next to Luna. Luna looked at Celestia and then back at her game. The character collected all of the pieces that the green monster destroyed.

"So… what's this game about?"

"Uh, you… make… stuff."

"What?"

"You… mine materials to get materials. And… you use those materials to… make… stuff."

"Hmm. Sounds boring."

"Hey! This is a good game!"

"Okay! Okay." Celestia awkwardly watched Luna rebuild part of her character's house. "Everything's so… blocky."

"Yyyeah." Celestia sighed. She rested her head on a pillow. The time was 6:28 a.m. Luna kept looking back at Celestia. "Ahem… yeah. So…"

"Hey, Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do on a rainy day, besides video games?"

"I don't know… I usually either play games or watch PonyTube videos or..."

"PonyTube?"

"Yeah… It's the biggest collection of internet videos on the web. There are a bunch of categories like comedy, drama, movies…"

"So… they have any kind of video you can imagine?" Luna darted her eyes.

"I… guess."

"Even…?" Luna rested her eyelids.

"Oh yeah."

"Is there even anything like that on the internet?!"

"Of course there is."

"Why wasn't I told of this earlier?! Now we're on this stupid bet and I can't look up anything!"

Luna smiled. "You can do whatever you want. It's just at the expense of your rule for 2 whole weeks."

"Hmph." Celestia walked out of the room, grumbling.

"Tee, hee! I am so going to win this!" Derpy rolled over to her side. "Ooh… sorry!"

Luna continued to build her new house. "Oh no. What if she actually does it? What if I have to scrub floors for 2 weeks?!" Luna saved her game and shut her laptop. "I can't let that happen! I must act!" Luna grabbed her umbrella and ran out of the castle. She flew over to Rainbow Dash's house. She knocked on the door. No answer. She banged on the door. No answer. She slowly opened the door. Rainbow Dash was snoring away on the couch. There was a puddle of drool next to her face.

"…Ahem." Rainbow kept snoring. "…Ahem!" Rainbow rolled over. "Rrr… AHEM!" She lept off of her couch and screamed. She landed on her stomach.

"Hey! What's the big idea comin' into my house and… Princess Luna? Oh my god… I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Look, you like pranks, right?" Rainbow Dash stood on her hind legs.

"Oh, yeah! I'm the prank queen of Equestria! Why? What do you need?"

Luna walked around her. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you'd help me 'prank' my sister!"

"Uh… Celestia? Is that a good idea?"

"Okay, I just need you to plan it out. I'll be the one pulling it off. If it works, you won't get any of the blame."

"Oh! What's the prank for?!" Luna explained the whole bet. "Ooohh… _that's_ what the prank's for. So you just need her to do something dirty? Filly's play."

"Great! When should we get started?" Rainbow Dash looked down.

"Uh, can we do it tomorrow?" Luna's excited face disappeared.

"T-tomorrow?"

Rainbow looked up. "Yeah! Uh, y'know, I need to… uh **think** about how to do the prank, and, uh, it's… raining out, and the plants need rain, and…"

Luna looked outside. "Oh. Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow afternoon!" Luna unfolded her umbrella and flew back to the castle. Rainbow Dash jumped back onto the couch and fell asleep.

Luna trotted into her room to see Derpy still asleep. She opened her laptop and continued her game.

Celestia sat on her bed and looked at one of her Twilight Sparkle pictures. She thought about what Luna said.

"Y'know… that was a cool laptop… Wait…Why does Luna have a laptop? I don't have a laptop! I want a laptop! **I WANT A LAPTOP! GUARD!**" Two guards pushed a smaller guard through the door.

"Uh, y-y-yes… p-princess?"

"**GO OUT AND GET ME A LAPTOP! I WANT A PINK AND GOLD ONE! WITH SILVER KEYS AND SPARKLES! I WANT SPARKLES, DAMN IT!**"

"Y-y-y-y-yes… p-p-p-princess!" The guard ran out of the room as fast as he could. "

God damn laptops… why are laptops existing?! They're useless! **GUARD!**"

A guard sashed into the room. "Y-y-you… ordered… for me, pr-pr-princess?"

"**WHY DO LAPTOPS EXIST?! OUTLAW THEM! AT ONCE!**"

"O-o-of course…y-your majesty…" The guard ran out of the room.

"**AND NO RUNNING IN MY HALLS!**" The guard halted and shimmed away. "God damn guards and their god damn hooves tracking down my god damn hallways…" The first guard slowly walked into the room.

"I-I-I have your l-l-laptop, princess."

"**WHY DO YOU HAVE A LAPTOP?! LAPTOPS ARE ILLEGAL! GET INTO THE DUNGEON! NOW!**"

"But- but- but"

"**GUARDS! ARREST THIS PONY!**" A guard grabbed the other.

"You'll be outta there in a couple days. Just hold on."

Luna walked in. "Good job, sis! You arrested one guard, got rid of the other one and made another one cry."

"IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Luna drew back.

"Wow. You haven't used your Canterlot voice in a _while_. I'm impressed. It's better than ever."

A guard walked in. "Shall we outlaw her laptop too?"

Celestia smiled. "Nah, I like hers. Hers is pretty."

"You outlawed laptops?"

"They are useless and stupid!"

"What about yours? You use it to help yourself with the taxes. Everypony uses laptops to help themselves." Celestia stood up.

"Huh. Your right. Guard! Guard! Un-outlaw laptops! At once!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The guard walked out. Luna walked out as well. Celestia sat down and looked at her closet.

"I need to do something." Luna walked back in with a sparkly pink and gold laptop with silver keys.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Thanks Luny! You're such a good pony!"

"Luny?"

"OUT!" Luna walked out.

"Lun

Luna walked into her room. "Luny?" She sat down on her bed. "Luny?" Derpy yawned. Luna looked over at her. Derpy opened her eyes. Luna's own eyes widened. Derpy's eyes were straight. She stretched herself and stood.

"Good morning! Thank you, Luna, for letting me sleep in here after hurting my stomach last night. It was quite kind of you." Derpy started to make the bed. "This spare bed was quite comfortable." Luna's jaw and eyes were wide open and her pupils were tiny. Derpy looked over at her. "I-I apologize, do I have something in my teeth?" Luna continued to stare at her. "Luna? Have I done something to upset you?" Luna blinked her eyes a few times.

"Derpy… what happened to you?" Derpy walked over to her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You… you're… civilized and… smart, and… not Derp- What happened?!"

Derpy frowned. "Censorship."

"Oh." They stared at each other. Luna looked away. "Ahem…" Luna focused her magic and quickly zapped Derpy. Derpy's eyes crossed yet again. "Derpy?"

"Hullo, Luny!"

"Whew! That was too weird… Luny?"

-Meanwhile in the nut house-

"I SAID I WANTED PEACHES! NOT PINEAPPLES! TO THE DUNGEON! ALL OF YOU!" Four guards walked away with their mouths wide open. "BUT LEAVE THE CAKE!" The guards put a giant white cake on the foot of Celestia's bed. She started to eat it vigorously. Luna could hear her all the way from her room.

"All this in only one morning?" She looked at the clock. 11:52 a.m. "*sigh* It's too early for this… but when she loses it's going to feel so good!" Luna walked around her room. "Now… what to do?" She thought it over. "Hmm. Well, the earlier she snaps the better. How do I do it, though?" She sat on her bed, her hoof on her chin. She looked at her laptop. "Hmmm…." She opened her laptop and started Minecraft once again. "Alright… start game… new world... Foolery…creative mode…" Luna went straight to work on her creation. Derpy hopped on the bed with her.

"Watcha craftin'?" Luna had taught Derpy all there is to know about Minecraft.

"Nothin' big. Just a little surprise for my dear sister…"

Celestia lay on her bed with her hooves crossed. "Stupid guards and servants…" She rolled over. "Can't do anything right…" She rolled over to the other side. "No more of them to put my hopes on…" She looked at the clock. It was 3:09 p.m. She looked out the window. It was still raining. "God damn it…" Luna trotted in. "For Equestria's sake, Luna! Could you please learn to knock?!"

"Tell me about it. Don't you hate it when ponies just burst through your door?"

"Oh, ha ha!"

"So! I have something that could maybe give you something to do all day!"

Luna grabbed Celestia's laptop. "What are you doing?" Luna lay down next to her.

"I am going to set you up with a Minecraft account!" Celestia rested her head.

"I told you that that game sounds boring to me!"

"But you've never actually played it. Ever think of that?" Celestia thought about it.

"Alright, fine. Just make it fast." After a minute Luna got the account set up.

"Alright, you're ready to play! I'll start you off in creative mode…" Luna explained the basics of creative mode: how to fly, how to pick your item, how to remove an item, how to place an item, and how to, y'know, actually walk around.

"Hm. Not as complex as I first thought."

"See? I'll be in my room. When you see the icon 'Join DarkPrincess114's world' click on it. You'll join one of my worlds."

"Okay! Um… coolio, bra!" Luna stepped out of the room.

"Never say that again." She closed the door. Luna hopped onto her bed. "Watch closely, Derpy! My plan will soon take effect!" She rubbed her hooves together.

"O-tay!" Derpy put her face on the screen. "Like dis?"

"Um… not that closely, Derpy." Derpy sat back down. Luna went into her world to find a giant statue of Twilight Sparkle in a sexy pose. "Y'know… now that I think about it… I just spent three hours on this. I'm so deleting this world when this is over with." Luna saw an icon appear. "BigSexy69 wants to join your world." Luna clicked on it. Celestia's character appeared in front of Luna's. She heard her sister's voice through her headset.

"All right I'm here… oh my gosh." Luna chuckled to herself as Celestia's character circled the giant statue.

"Feel like clopping yet?" There was a pause on the wire.

"You made a giant statue of a sexy mare. Wow. You really do have no life!"

"Excuse me?!"

'BigSexy69 has left your world.'

Luna stared at her screen. Derpy poked her shoulder. "Did da plan work?"

"N…no, Derpy. No it didn't. But why? Hold on… maybe she's clopping right now!" Luna sprinted toward Celestia's room. She burst through the door. "Aha!" Celestia looked at her. She had her laptop open and was still playing the game. "Ahem… never mind." Luna closed the door. She walked back into her room.

Derpy hopped up. "Was she doing da dirty?"

"N…no. She… she wasn't. But… why?" Derpy put her hoof on her chin.

"Maybe she has reform-ed."

"No… she couldn't have. Not after less than a day… could she? I have to be sure."

Later that night…

Luna slowly opened Celestia's door. She put one hoof in, being careful not to make any loud noises. She finally snuck her tail through the door. She lightly illuminated her horn. Celestia was on her side, snoozing away. Luna quietly and carefully opened her drawer to find a small monitor and a few cameras.

"Sometimes these really can come in handy," she whispered to herself. She took them out and slowly closed the drawer. She put one camera facing the bed on the ceiling. She turned it on and it beeped. Luna looked at Celestia. She rolled over. "Whew…" She slowly walked out of the room. She went into the bathroom and put a camera in there. She put one in her game room, in the living room, in her room, in the kitchen, and anywhere else she might be clopping. She even put one in Derpy's room. Luna went into her room, took off her crest, crown, and shoes, and laid down in her bed. She put the monitor on her night table. She looked at the various screens. Celestia was still sleeping, Derpy was sleeping and blowing spit bubbles, the game room was empty, the kitchen was empty, the bathrooms were empty, and the living room was empty. "Good…" Luna started to drift off to sleep.y?" She shut the door.


	3. Day 2

Celestia sat down on the couch, holding her breakfast and sipping some milk. Luna was already watching T.V. Luna looked over at her.

"Wow. A whole day without molesting. I'm impressed." Celestia sneered. "Still 4 days left. Are ya up to it?" Celestia laughed.

"Of course I am, dear Luna!" They stared each other down.

Luna looked outside. "Well, no rain today. Wanna play some tennis later?"

"You're on."

Later…

Luna held her racket and stared at Celestia, who was trotting onto the court. Celestia glanced at Luna. She threw the ball at her.

"The ball is in your court, Luna." Luna caught it and continued to stare at her. "If it's a staring contest you wanted, you should've asked for that, Luny!" Luna's eyes widened. She donned a look of rage.

"Say that again." Celestia smiled.

"You should've asked for that… **Luny**."

Luna threw up the ball and wacked it over to Celestia. Celestia easily knocked it back to her. Luna jumped up and wacked it at her sister. It almost hit her in the face. She dodged it, letting it fly past her. She stared at it while it rolled out of the court and into the fence. She glared at Luna. She smiled evilly.

"So it is an aggressive match you want, eh? Very well, sister," she whispered to herself. She threw the ball back to Luna. Luna caught it and once again stared at her.

"Go ahead! Give me another reason to whack this at your face!" Celestia smiled.

"Oh, please, Luna! Even you wouldn't want to see my face injured! You love it and you know it!" Luna threw up the ball again and knocked it onto Celestia's side. Celestia ran to the right and hit the ball, nearly missing it. Luna hopped over and hit the ball. Hard. Celestia hit the ball, but used her magic to speed it up, igniting it. Luna's eyes widened and she dove to the ground, the ball whizzing over her. She looked back and saw that the ball went right through the fence. She stood up.

"What the hell, sister?! You almost took my head off!" Celestia shrugged and got another ball. She threw it at her. Not _to_ her, _at_ her. Luna caught it just before it hit her still bruised muzzle. Luna sighed. She threw it up once again and hit it, slightly damaging her racket, and igniting the ball with blue fire. Celestia hit the ball back, igniting it with an orange fire. Luna hit it, making the fire blue again. Celestia dropped her racket and hit it back with her magic. Luna dropped her racket as well and hit it back. The two sisters kept up the pace. One of the butlers watched in awe. Then, the ball finally disintegrated just before Luna hit it, causing Luna's magic to fly at Celestia. Celestia quickly reacted and sent out a giant wave of magic. Luna retorted, sending out her own bigger wave of blue light. Celestia sent out her own equal sized wave. The two walls of light clashed and pushed against each other.

Luna pushed her magic as hard as she could, as well as Celestia. Both of them gritted their teeth and squinted their eyes and focused their magic. If they had hands, they would be clenched to the point of bleeding. The veins in their necks could easily be seen. Sweat was pouring off both of them. The only thing Luna was thinking of was all those times in Dragon Ball E when this would happen all the time.

A letter appeared in flame in front of the butler. He walked up to the princesses.

"Um… your… highnesses?" Luna and Celestia glared at him.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed. The massive wall of light shot up into the sky. They both looked at it as it disappeared into the clouds. The butler handed the letter up.

"Master Twilight Sparkle is having a party celebrating her five year stay in Ponyville, and has invited you both. It is being held tonight at 5:00"

"Oh, that's right!" Celestia trotted up to the guard. She took the scroll. "Thanks, Hans!" She trotted back into the castle.

"My name is Red Leaf." Luna walked up and bro-hugged him.

"Thanks, Hard Leaf," she said through her breaths. She grabbed her apple juice and walked into the castle.

"…better than Hans, at least."

She sat next to her sister. "Well that was a waste of twenty minutes." They were both still sweating, but Celestia was drying herself.

Luna smiled. "Hmmm… all this sweat pouring off my body! It's so hot and wet! I could really go for a drink! Perhaps some milk! So white and… milky! My mouth is watering just thinking about it! Man, this hot sweat is all over me! I might just take a bath! A long, hot, steamy, wet bath! It would feel SO good!" Celestia was straining herself. Her eyes were closed and squinted. She banged her head on the table. "SO GOOD!" Celestia ran out. "Heh heh heh heh!" Luna drank the rest of her apple juice.

Luna stared at the clock, never blinking. It turned to 12:00. Afternoon. She zoomed out of the castle and flew to Rainbow Dash's house. She knocked on the door. No answer. She banged on the door. No answer.

"Grrr… RAINBOW DASH!" The door flew open. Rainbow Dash stood there, smiling awkwardly.

"H-hi, princess!"

"Hello, Dash! Ready for the prank?!"

"Oh! Uh… y- yeah! Hold on! I'll be right back!" She led Luna inside and flew up the stairs. She put the long piece of blue plastic back in the black box under her bed. "I need to think of something! Uh, tripwire… uh… milk… uh… door… uh… cucumber… shit! Uh…pie… uh… Pinkie Pie? … Party… the party! Twilight! Perfect!" She ran down the stairs. Luna was looking at one of her Wonderbolts dolls.

"Luna! It's not what you think! Uh… those are… collectibles."

"I see. You collect all sorts of Wonderbolts figures, t-shirts, and other apparel."

"Uh… Y… yeah?"

She put the toy down. "So! Have you thought of a plan?"

"Yeah! Not _just_ a plan, though. The perfect plan! Okay, so…" Rainbow Dash explained the whole plan to Luna.

"Amazing! And you think it'll work?"

"I know it'll work!"

That night…

Various ponies were conversing with one another in the center of Ponyville. Ponies kept telling Twilight Sparkle that they were glad she was here to stay, that she was a great pony, and other compliments. Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight.

"Great party, huh?"

Twilight blushed. "Yeah. Thanks for making it clear tonight!"

"No prob! Anything for one of my best friends! Hey, I hear you and Celestia have a certain _thing_ goin' on."

"Are you just noticing this?"

"I think you should seduce her tonight," she said, not holding back her directness.

"What?!"

"Well, I mean… Luna says that she's been really stressed recently and that she even almost outlawed laptops."

"Why were you talking with Luna?"

"Uh… she… told me that I was doing a… great job with the weather… and the conversation just… went from there!"

"I see…"

"So will you do it? For Celestia, I mean?"

"Oh, fine. Whatever…"

Rainbow Dash strutted over to Luna. Luna practically hopped up and down. "What did she say?!"

"She's doin' it!"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yes, Dash?"

"Are you sure I won't get punished for this? I mean… last time I did something bad I got stuck up Celestia's ass." Dash shuddered. Luna patted her on the back. She walked away. "Hey! Lu… Awww… Crap…"

Luna snuck over to Twilight's house and put a camera in the window. She silently flew back. She walked over to Celestia.

"Enjoying the party, sister?"

Celestia smiled. "Very much so. It's been taking my mind off of… you know what."

"Not for long…" Luna whispered to herself.

Celestia walked away to get some cider. She looked over at Derpy. She looked at Luna again. She smiled her evil smile.

'Alright, Luna. You wanna make my life a hell for five days? Fine. I'll just return the favor in the most glorious of ways,' she thought. She remembered how easily plastered Derpy can get. She also remembered how much the fans LOVED to see Derpy and Luna together. 'Oh-ho-ho! All the spam! All the mail! Ha!' She chuckled to herself. "Oh, Derpy!"

A few hours went by and everypony decided to go home. Luna helped Twilight and her friends clean up while she hummed the tune to Skyrim. Little did she know, Celestia and Derpy were just around the corner. Celestia repeated over and over: "Come on, Derpy! You can still have one more!" After a while, she headed out, almost having to carry Derpy. She whispered in Derpy's ear, "Luna loves you." Twilight sighed to herself and walked up to Celestia.

"Hey, um… do you think you could come over to my house for a while? Y'know to talk about… my friendship reports?"

Celestia nodded. "I'll meet you there, Twilight." She walked over to Luna and slumped the gray Pegasus onto her shoulder.

"What the hell happened to Derpy?!"

"She had a rough time. Try to show her some love."

Luna glared at her. "What did you do to Derpy?"

"Me? Wha—I—I did nothing at all!"

Luna scowled at her and walked away. She said her goodbyes and flew Derpy to the castle. Celestia burst out laughing. She calmed herself and headed over to Twilight's house. There was a note on the door.

"_Dear Celestia,_

_Please come up to my room. I have a special surprise for you._"

She walked up the stairs and entered Twilight's room. Twilight struck a sexy pose and was wearing the special cheerleader's outfit she had been given. Celestia was in awe. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape. If this were an anime, she would have a sweat drop and those… weird blue lines over her eyes.

"C'mere."

Celestia was torn. 'What do I do?! What do I do?! But… the bet… the sex… Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Fuck no! My rule! My ass! What do I do?!'

Twilight was confused. This was the first time Celestia had ever held herself back.

"Are… are you okay?"

Celestia was on the verge of tears. She couldn't at all costs lose the bet. She bit her lip and clenched her teeth.

"I. Have. To. Go. I'll. See. You. Some. Other. Time. Twi-light."

She turned around and walked out. Twilight was dumbfounded. Celestia flew back to the castle and went straight to her room. She banged her head on the wall repeatedly.

Luna watched the monitor as Celestia turned around and left Twilight's house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Celestia sat on her bed and twitched repeatedly. Her horn was actually starting to hurt. She held her hoof away from her legs. She figured she would go to sleep and see if this cooled down by morning. She turned off her light and went to bed.

Luna sat in her room and stared at the ceiling. Derpy was asleep in her room (Luna figured Celestia really wasn't up to something :s). It was 9:30. She lied down and stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it, she inched her hoof down to her waist. She held herself down.

"What the hell?"


	4. Day 3

Celestia sat in her room. She was holding her breath and holding her eyes shut. The only thing that was plastered to her mind was Twilight in spandex shorty shorts. Her face was blue. Luna watched the agony from her room. She snickered to herself.

"She's about to break! She'll do it! I know she will!" Luna watched her sister writhe and squirm on the bed. Celestia stretched herself repeatedly. She was moaning and swearing loudly. Luna put her hoof on her lip and tilted her head. Celestia was beginning to sweat. Luna's eye twitched a bit. Without her realizing, she put her hoof between her legs and rubbed herself. She rested her eyelids and moaned a bit. She closed her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes wide and swept her hoof away.

"The fuck am I doing?! This is… no!" Luna put the monitor back on the table. She sat still, gazing into oblivion. "I didn't do that," she said as she grabbed her crown off the table. She put it on and headed to Celestia's room. She went to open it, but remembered to knock. She knocked three times and heard nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door to see her noble and proud sister under the blanket with her head under the pillow.

"Sister?" Luna walked toward her. She reached over and lifted the pillow. "Sister, come o—JESUS!"

Celestia stared at her. She was foaming at the mouth and had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and her pupils were almost invisible. She was twitching like crazy and she was in the fetal position.

"I can't go on, Luna," she said in a very threatening voice, "I can't do it! Thebet'soffweneedtocallthebetoffcan 'tyouseeyou'reruiningmylife?!"

Luna was actually kind of scared. "Tia? Are… you… okay?"

Celestia sat up and stared at her with a very eerie smile. "Okay?! I'm more than okay, Luna! I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I'm okay. I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I'm okay. I'm perfect…"

Luna stared at her poor sister and eased her way out of the room which was kind of rank. She sat down on her bed and tried to comprehend what she just saw. She looked over at the monitor. Her sister was staring at the door, her head tilted slightly.

"…I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I'm okay. I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I'm okay. I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. Couldn't be better. I'm okay…"

Luna shuddered and turned off the monitor. She decided she would take a walk outside. She opened her door and screamed. Her sister stood there.

"I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. I feel fine. Couldn't be better. I'm okay. I'm perfect. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm alright. Couldn't be better. I'm okay."

Luna backed up and stood on her bed as her sister inched toward her. Celestia was up in Luna's face.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine!"

Luna was truly afraid.

"S-s-sister? Just… just calm down. The… the bet's almost over. There's only two and a half days left…"

"Two and a half? Not enough! Extend it! Give it another week, no, a month, no, a year! I can handle it! I can go another year without tasting anypony's **vaginal juices ***twitch* **in my mouth ***twitch* **on my face ***twitch* **down my throat ***twitch*"

Luna looked away repeatedly.

"What's wrong, Luna?! Feelin'… **_NASTY?!_**"

Luna could think of nothing else to do. She reared back and slapped her sister as hard as she could. Celestia fell off the bed and held her cheek. She sat down and straightened herself. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around.

"How did I get here? I thought I was in my room sleeping…? Luna?"

"I'll… tell you later. Whew…"

-A few hours later-

Luna was in her game room playing Sonic Colors while Celestia was in the pool. "Come on, get the ring. Get the ring. Get the ring! Get the ring! GET THE RING! GET THE FUCKIN' RING! NOOOOOOOO!" She threw her head back as the blue 'game over' text appeared on her screen. "Damn it! Fu-hu-hu-huck!" Luna clicked on the Wiimote to see how much battery life was left in it. She went to click on one of the icons but accidentally clicked 'turn vibrating off.' She sighed and threw down her arms in frustration. Without lifting them, she clicked on 'turn vibrating on.' The Wiimote vibrated for a second on her leg. She twitched a little. She got an idea. She held the remote on her crotch and repeatedly clicked the button, making the remote vibrate quickly. She moaned loudly. She giggled to herself. She looked down at the remote and sighed. "One time can't hurt."

She went into her room and opened up her closet. She got her Nintendo Store bag and opened it to see a long red vibrator. She held it in front of her face and smiled as she clicked the button, making it vibrate out of control. "One time can't hurt."

(She bought it just in case. She never used it.)

6:30 (She had already raised the moon)

Luna heaved her chest and looked over at the wet vibrator. "One… more… time…"

6:45

"One… more… time…"

7:30

"One… more…"

9:00

"Oh… god… one… more…"

11:20

Luna had an ice pack under her bum. She could hardly breathe and she had changed the sheets at least four times. Her horn was numb and she was blushing like mad. She had sucked the batteries for the big mac dry. She fell asleep.

Celestia could hear it all. The moaning, the squeaking, the swearing, all of it. She felt as if she were about to explode.


	5. Day 4-Final Day

A/N: Final chapter! Woo! Thank you so much for supporting this story!

Luna limped out to the living room. Her ass was still sore. Celestia was sitting on the couch and sipping her milk. Derpy was actually awake (hangover yesterday) and she was eating a bowl of Muffin-O's (of course). Luna got her cereal and eased herself onto the couch. Celestia was watching _Fillies and Tiaras_. Luna looked over at her.

"Are we really watching this?"

Celestia didn't even look at her.

"Hmph!"

Luna turned to Derpy.

"What's her problem?"

"Da princess said she heard you doing da nasty last night."

Luna blushed. If anyone, she didn't want Derpy to know about that. They all sat in silence and watched T.V. After breakfast, they all went their ways. Celestia went to her room and Luna and Derpy went to the game room. Luna popped 'Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2' into the Xbox. Luna couldn't help but feel wrong. She did exactly what she was normally against and royally pissed off her already pissed off sister. At least she wasn't mental like yesterday.

Celestia sat in her room, thinking of something to do. 'My god… three whole days without sex… I feel… clean. I HATE THIS BET! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!'

She couldn't think of anything to do. She looked over at her laptop. "Hmmm…" She opened it and clicked on the Minecraft logo. She played the game for a while. Mining, building, killing, crafting, running, repeat… Before she knew it, it was afternoon. 2:00 to be precise. She was bewildered. 'How could a game without a plot or focus kill time like that? Are all games like that? Maybe… Maybe I could kill time until tomorrow's end!'

She continued to play her game. By the end of the hour she had built an enormous house in the shape of a butt. A quite detailed butt, actually. Two entrances even. She finally grew bored of tapping buttons. She saved her game and closed her computer.

She started to think. She thought about the bet. She had to win. Luna had to scrub the carpet. She couldn't lose her rule. 'But… twilight was so willing… Her ass was so round and tight… 'C'mere…' she never said that before… oh god…' Her old feelings returned in the blink of an eye. After a few minutes she lost her focus entirely. She began to squirm in her bed. She let out a few moans. 'I… I need to fuck something… I can't take it anymore… I can't…' She was sweating like crazy. She heaved her chest and stomach. Her pupils shrunk and she couldn't breathe. Her horn glowed a bright pink.

She stood up and shook herself. 'Remember the bet… remember the bet… remember…' She blushed a bright red. She was breathing harder than before. She yelped and bit her lip.

Luna watched from her room. She was smiling and had a hoof on her crotch.

"She's gonna do it!"

Celestia strained herself. Her eyes became bloodshot. She twitched repeatedly. Her legs shook badly. She gritted her teeth.

"Rrr… Aah… Aaii… I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She ran full speed out of the castle. Luna threw up her hooves. "Oh, yes! She snapped! YES!"

She flew as hard as she could toward Ponyville. She strained herself trying to get to her student's house. The air around her formed a point. There was a blast of light and sound. She formed a Sonic Rainboom. She landed in front of the house-tree. She gritted her teeth yet again. She crashed through the door and glared at Spike. "OUT!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike said, fearing for his life. He ran out as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"TWILIGHT!" She ran upstairs. Twilight was up against the wall. She stared at her.

"Princess?"

"COME! HERE! SEX! NOW!"

"Um… okay…?"

Celestia threw Twilight onto the bed. She jumped onto her and stared at her with a very desperate expression on her face. She smiled an evil smile.

"You… are my number one… and I…" she said with long breaths. Twilight tilted her head.

"What?"

Celestia threw her head down onto Twilight.

Luna sat in her room, rubbing herself. "Oh-ho-ho! I won! I get to rule Equestria for two weeks! Ha!" She came multiple times. After a while of 'celebrating' she headed out to the main room. Derpy was watching T.V. Luna jumped over the couch and sat down next to her.

"Good news, Derpy!"

"Wha? Is it Christmas again?!"

"No! Better!"

"Aww… Yay!"

"My sister finally snapped!"

"Dat is not good news! Is she alright?!"

"No, no, no. I mean… she finally lost the bet!"

"What bet?"

Luna sighed.

That night.

Celestia could hardly breathe and Twilight had passed out. Even Trixie was sore. Celestia stared at the ceiling. She was so relieved.

"It doesn't… matter… anymore… whew!"

Luna, however, saw the hours of indescribable acts on the monitor. She never removed the camera from Twilight's house. She herself was panting hard in her own bed, sweating and drooling like crazy.

Celestia wrote a note to Twilight and headed for her castle. An enormous weight had just been taken off her shoulders. She landed in front of the front door to see Luna standing there, still sweating. She was smiling.

"It looks like I win, sister."

"Looks like you do."

"When do I start?"

Celestia grumbled. "…Tomorrow."

Luna giggled and went back into her room. Celestia lowered the sun and headed back to her room to sleep the night away. Luna hopped into bed and giggled once more.

"Hee, hee, hee! I finally get total and complete rule over the kingdom! No Celestia to bother me, no nagging, and no whining! Ha, ha, ha!"

Luna clopped for a while and went to sleep. She dreamed peaceful dreams of shifting Equestria in her image. She dreamed of her dear sister begging to come back to the throne. She dreamed of being able to do things herself.


	6. Aftermath

Aftermath

Luna sat in the big throne and was being flooded with paperwork and letters and complaints and files… She was the most stressed she had ever been. She couldn't take one break. She hardly had time to breathe. She never took into account that she and her sister shared the work equally so they could have a decent amount of free time. Now Luna had _all_ the work and she had to sign _all_ of the papers and do _all_ the taxes…

Celestia was lounging by the pool sipping a fruit drink out of a coconut. Twilight was on her lap, eating her out. Celestia had a pair of sunglasses on and had a big smile on her face. She could hang around _all_ day long for two whole weeks.

"I've got some catching up to do."

She peered at Twilight through her shades and smiled once more.

Luna was so busy with the royal duties that she completely forgot all about her time as Princess Lunaughty. Celestia shuddered at the fact that she almost became Gamer Celestia. By the end of the two weeks, Celestia was well rested and was happy to help her poor sister out. Luna was delighted to see that wonderful game room of hers again. Derpy invited her in with open arms.

Things were finally normal again.

The End.


	7. Bonus Tidbit

For the bloody hell of it...

My Little Pony Gamertags:

Twilight Sparkle: Book Reader 112

Rainbow Dash: sonicrainboom404

Pinkie Pie: ZzzCupkakeLuvverzzZ

Fluttershy: Whatever the Xbox gives her

Applejack: AppleFarmGirl79

Rarity: Gemfinder45

Celestia: SunPrincess628

Luna: Lunargoddess826

Molestia: BigSexy69

Gamer Luna: NightPrincessSlayer111

Gamer Molly: RadicalDude411

Lusty Luna: PonyFukker69

Derpy: weeeeee

Doctor Whooves: timetraveler101010

Think of some other ones I was too lazy to think of in the five seconds I did this. Put down in the reviews PLZ!


End file.
